Panda (comic)
Panda is a comic series that follows Lila White, a sixteen year old girl who was trying to live a normal life until her best friend was murdered. This caused Lila to spiral in to a mentally unstable state, and ended up killing her friend's murderers. She continued being a vigilante, killing criminals and ended up getting the nick name "Panda" due to her panda beanie and white and black hoodie. Issues Vol 1 #"Dead Men Walking" - Lila White had a best friend named Jackie Springwood. However, one day, she goes missing. Lila is worried for weeks until the day they find Jackie. Or rather, her corpse. After this, Lila's girlfriend, Delilah Green, tries to comfort her, but Lila isn't having it. One day, while walking to school, she overhears two men mention Jackie's name. She eavesdrops on them, finding out they where the ones who killed Jackie. One of the men mentions the fact he's missing his hammer, which Lila finds. She then uses the hammer to murder both the men before realizing what she's just done, dropping the hammer, and running away. #"Bad Men Off the Street" - Lila wakes up in a strange place. Soon she discovers it is a dream. She hears a voice telling her to take her revenge. The voice continues getting louder and louder until she ultimately decides to become a vigilante. To hide her identity she wears a panda beanie and a black and white hoodie that her grandmother bought her. She soon sees a gang meeting. She jumps in and murders everyone there, this time she wasn't sad. At the end she goes to Delilah and kisses her on the lips for a minute. #"Ass Kicked": Lila is watching the news at home when they begin reporting on the serial killer named "The Dandy Man". She decides to find The Dandy Man and kill him, putting on her suit and heading out. Meanwhile, a man named Sebastian Loyd buys a sandwich and eats it in the park when he sees a woman walk past him. He introduces himself to her, and she seems to know who he is, as he is a billionaire, and invites him back to her home. He agrees and murders her with a corkscrew while there. However, as soon as he walks out of the building he is confronted by Lila. The two end up getting in to a fight, with Sebastian beating Lila. However, after this he doesn't kill her, mock her or anything. He acts as if nothing just happened and treats Lila like a lost little girl before walking away. Lila returns to her home, where her father demands to know what happened, with Lila lying and saying she was mugged. #"Inspiration" - TBD #"Meeting" #"Daughter of a Bitch" Characters *Lila White: The main character of the story who becomes a violent vigilante after her friend's death. *Delilah Green: Lila's girlfriend, who doesn't know she is a vigilante. *Jonathan White: Lila's single father, who is a retired police man. *Sebastian Loyd: One of the main antagonists of the story, Loyd is a psychopathic billionaire who is actually a killer known as "The Dandy Man" *Alexis Loyd: The daughter of Sebastian that is insane like Sebastian. *Yin and Yang: Two twin brother and sister that are assassins that work for Sebastian. *The Vigilante Killer: A vigilante that kills vigilantes. Trivia *The comic's original title was "Tomgirl" but that title was rejected for multiple reasons. Category:Comics